


Family Is All That Matters

by schwarzer_engel



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Violence, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzer_engel/pseuds/schwarzer_engel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A women dressed in black appears, an underworld war is rising, Asami is pissed and Takaba is in the middle of all the trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you will like it.  
> English is not my native language. I'm very sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I do not own Finder Series

There she stood, in the middle of a bloodbath. A tall young woman dressed in black. Black boots, black trousers and a black top. A black ground long haori hung loose around her shoulders, the hem soaked with blood but the most eye-catching thing was a bloody katana in her right hand and a gun in her left. The men looked horrified.

“So…” she began “Did I made my point clear? From now on I am the head of the family! Any objections? No? Good, then I consider this matter as settled. Silas take me home.” 

With this she turned around and walked towards the waiting SUV. Now her beautiful long hair could be seen. It looked like black silk. Her hair partly covered two crimson kanji characters on the haori’s back. The men couldn’t read the first one but the wind blew her hair away and fully revealed the second one “taka”.

“Ah I forgot…” she turned around and spoke to the men again “Please clean up this mess and arrange an official funeral. We wouldn’t bury father without all the honours he clearly deserves, would we?”

With a satisfied smile she and the one she called Silas got in the car and she gave the driver a sign and the car drove away. The men still stood around the bloodbath. They couldn’t believe what they had just witnessed. They were truly shocked. After a few minutes one of the men started laughing.

“Haha, I can’t believe it… ha, ha, ha … Oh damn, the little princess truly became fucking frightening.” He couldn’t stop laughing. The others around him just looked insecure at each other and they all thought the same ‘He lost it he really lost it! Dear God what the fuck shall they do?’ They decided that they would do what they could best in this situation: Turn off their brains and follow orders and their orders were clear.

*****

Asami woke up after his phone decided not to keep quiet. He noticed the ringtone and swore if it wasn’t something really important he would cut Kirishima‘s pay for sure. He kinda had to inelegantly wiggle himself out of the bed for the sake of not waking up his little kitten who snuggled against him but after a few moments he could successfully free himself from his kittens embrace without waking him up. Oh damn they both had become soft, snuggled together like a lovey-dovey couple but they would rather tape their mouths before either of them would admit it. Asami had to smirk at the thought of Akihito ever admitting his true feelings. He grabbed the nerve wracking cell phone and answered it without hiding his annoyance. 

“What?”

“Asami-sama I am truly sorry to disturb you at this hour but we have a serious emergency.” 

Immediately Asami was fully awake and alarmed. For Kirishima to call him at this hour and speak of an emergency something really serious must had happened. 

“What is it?”

“Some grave circumstances occurred tonight.” after a deep breath he spoke again “I think we have to prepare ourselves for a severe underworld war.” Silence.

After a short break Asami spoke very calm “Kirishima prepare all data you can get right now and send Souh to pick me up in ten minutes.”

“Yes Asami-sama, everything will be ready at your arrival.” With this the call ended.

He quickly dressed himself in his three piece suit and went to his sleeping kitten. He should have known it. The last few weeks were to quiet, too peaceful, too relaxing. Rest and peace were never a good sign in the underworld except you know for sure that all your enemies lay calm in Tokyo Bay or elsewhere deep down under the ground. But there was always a new nuisance which tries to fuck up his deserved private time with his little boy. He should have known it. But right now all he knew was that there probably would be a bloody war right on his doorstep and he was absolutely not pleased. He sighed and gave his sleeping beauty one final kiss. He had a little smile on his face because he knew WW III could break out right next to Akihito and he would simply oversleep the whole thing. Oh damn how soft he had become. He went to the door were Souh already waited for him. All softness was gone and his golden eyes spoke murder. Whoever wants war could get it. Asami Ryuichi was prepared for war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaba is bored but there is hope. A new job is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments. I'm really happy that you like the start and I hope you'll like the following chapters too. 
> 
> If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes I'm sorry. And as everyone should know I do not own Finder series ;)

Akihito was bored. When he woke up this morning Asami was already gone. This was nothing new but today Takaba was a bit disappointed. He carved for a change. The last few weeks were plain boring, nothing exiting had happened. Even his job was boring as hell. Only small photoshoots with annoying models. It was so frustrating. It seemed like every gangster in Tokyo was on vacation, even the little bug-snatchers, everything was so peaceful. Tokyo was rarely this calm. So he hoped he could spend some time with Asami to lessen his boredom because time with Asami was always exciting even when they just sit in the living room and did nothing but read, talk or watch a movie. Sometimes when both of them had time, and this was a rather rare occasion, they went out on something like a date not that any of them would think of it as an actual date. They didn’t have to do anything special but the time together satisfied Takaba. If he would ever admit this Asami would tease him for sure. He could imagine Asami with an evil smirk asking him “Did you miss me so much little kitten?” And after some more teasing he wouldn’t let Akihito out of the bedroom for the next few days. No, this was not worth a sore ass, he would endure the boredom. But right now he was quite desperate. Kou and Takato both had to work right now and he couldn’t bother them even more than he already had during the last two weeks. Just when he decided to do some laundry his cell went off. 

“Takaba speaking.”

“Hey Takaba-kun, move your ass right to the office!”

“Huh? Chief what’s wrong?” Takaba was slightly worried. The chief editor sounded like he had a heart attack.

“No time to explain. I want you here immediately.” He heard the chief gasping.

“Ok, I’m on my way. I should be in the office in about 30 minutes.” Now Takaba was excited. When the chief was so out of breath something big must had happened.

He went to his room and grabbed his cameras. Since he had no clue what this job would be he took three different models: One for observations and big distance, one for close ups and a little one for undercover jobs. He stuffed everything in his bag and ran out of the condo right down to the parking lot. After he found his old Vespa between all those obnoxious expensive cars he drove out of the complex and right into the traffic. The traffic was living hell but he made it to the office in slightly under 20 minutes, thanks to his lax view to the traffic laws. When there is a big scoop waiting nothing could hold him back, especially not some stupid traffic laws. Any other time he was a role model driver so it didn’t bother him much when some angry car drivers cursed after him when he drove through every free space he could find. 

When he run into the office everyone else was already present.

“At least you could have dressed yourself up properly.” He turned around and saw Mitarai with an annoying grin on his face.

“Huh? What’s your problem?” Takaba looked down and examined his clothing. Ok, his blue jeans was torn and his green tank top had seen better days but he couldn’t see anything wrong with it. This wasn’t a gala dinner. He just shrugged his shoulders and the two of them went to the chief editor. He heard something like “Absolutely no fashion sense” but before he could reply with a sarcastic remark he saw the chief waving at them frantically.

“Hey you two get over hear you can quarrel later on. We have big news.”

“So chief what is this all about, huh? Another celebrity breakdown?” asked Mitarai quite amused.

“Tsk. Shut up and listen! Ushida Katsuro do you know this name?”

“Isn’t he a small yakuza boss?” asked Mitarai, now curios.

“Not as small as you may think. During the last 15 years he and his clan rose quite high. They are somewhere in the top 10 yakuza families here in Japan. It was rather quiet about him lately due to his attempts to increase his legal business. Well, yakuza business is not as easy as it used to be. Even though he was a yakuza he was quite successful. With his legal company he made a shitload of money and gained a lot of influence.”

Takaba listened attentively “Was?” he asked.

“Yes, that’s the big news. We received information that he and four other important men from the management level were killed due to an accident last night. But we’re talking about yakuza. There are doubts that this is a simple case of a car crash.”

“Do you suspect a power struggle or something like that inside the family?” Now the blond was in full business mode. This is exactly what he wanted for the last few weeks. A damn big story. Oh yes!

“There are many rumours. Well, it’s your job to figure out the truth. I want you to investigate everything what is possible: Official police reports, current family structures, who will be the heir, what is their current state of business legal and illegal and of course was it really just an accident or is there more behind it. Find everything and get some great shots. Team up or don’t I don’t care but get your shit together. As I said you have enough time to quarrel afterwards, ok?”

They both looked sceptical at each other “I think we got it.” Hazel eyes rolled, at least he hoped so.

“Fine. Hey why are you still here?”

As they turned to the door the chief shouted “And Takaba-kun!” 

“Yes?”

“Don’t do anything stupid! Remember you’re dealing with the yakuza. I want to see your baby face a little longer around here you hear me? And buy a new pair of trousers will ya!”

“Yes…” mumbled Akihito slightly embarrassed with a pink flush on his face. He heard the chief laughing as they left the office. 

*****

After a small dispute Takaba and Mitarai agreed to work separate but they would team up if necessary. They also agreed not to interfere or disturb each other’s work. Definitely a milestone in their history.

First of all Takaba arranged a meeting with Yamamoto, a criminal detective. They knew each other since Takaba’s wild youth. The detective was reluctant at first but after many threats, involving Takaba might showing up at his office claiming to be his lover he decided it would be better to meet Takaba in private, far away from his co-workers curious eyes. He liked the young men but more like a troublesome younger brother. He didn’t want any strange and false rumours to occur. 

“Well, what is it this time? What is so important that you wanted to meet me in person? I can already guess but maybe you’ll surprise me,… babe” he winked.

“Haha very funny!” the young one pouted a little “I would have done it!”

“Sure you would, that’s the reason why I’m here. My girlfriend would have been very angry if she heard I had a baby lover.”

“Baby lover?! Wait, wait, wait you have a girlfriend? Since when?” he nearly shouted and his eyes were widen in surprise.

“Don’t be so surprised you little brat. And you are way too curious. You really don’t have to know everything.”

“But Yama-san…”

“Enough now! What do you want? I don’t want to spend my hard earned free time only with you. I could think of better ways.”

Takaba knew Yamamoto was busy so he got right to the point. “What do you know about yesterdays car accident involving Uchida Katsuro?”

The police officer sighed heavily. “Ah, I knew it. Akihito-kun I highly recommend you to stay out of it. This is way too dangerous and troublesome, believe me.” Yamamoto was truly worried about the photographer. He knew how reckless the young one could be.

“Hey Yama-san, it’s my job to investigate incidences like this.”

“No it’s not. It is the job of us police officers! Please stay out of it this time. It’s for your own good.”

Takaba sit up. “So it wasn’t a simple accident, was it? Oh come on, don’t look at me like that. You know I’ll get the information this way or another and I rather prefer this way.” 

Yamamoto gave in. He knew it was a lost battle to keep Akihito out of trouble. “Ok, I’ll give you a few information but please don’t do anything rash or stupid. The official story is that Uchida, his secretary and three other men went out drinking after finishing business. It seems they were quite drunk but the secretary insisted to drive everyone home. Due to alcohol, high speed driving and probably lack of sleep he didn’t notice a dangerous bend and they crashed. The doc assumes due to the impact they all lost consciousness so they couldn’t save themselves from the flames. Official story’s end.”

The photographer waited one moment, when the officer didn’t continue he asked “And why do you suspect it’s not like it seems?”

He really wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to tell Akihito but after a deep breath he continued. “First of all a car doesn’t catch fire that easily, even during an accident. And well, you have to know there are some suspicious wounds on the bodies. It could be wounds from glass or small pieces of metal from the car piercing the bodies during the impact but it also could be wounds caused by bullets. Because the bodies are badly burned the doc could not come to a final result at this point of investigation. And there are other strange wounds.” He paused again.

“What?”

“It seems like Ushida’s body was stabbed several times and his head was cut off… It seems like a clean cut. I highly doubt this injuries were caused by the car crash.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious family, Takaba gets beaten up but there is a saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter luck is really not on Aki's side. I hope you can forgive me.  
> And as always I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Takaba was a little frustrated. Nobody seemed to take him serious. He knew better than anyone else just how dangerous underworld business could be. He was kidnapped by Feilong and nearly killed by a crazy Russian mafia freak and for heaven’s sake he even lived with one of Japan’s underworld top dogs so why would everyone just tell him to stay put and behave like a good boy? Yes, of course they didn’t know what crazy things happened to him but at least they could trust him and his skills a little bit more. But he had to admit the things Yamamoto told him still stuck in his bones. A headless yakuza boss was kinda eerie. He was sure there was more behind it. Oh dear God this could get troublesome.

After his meeting with Yamamoto he decided to do some research on Uchida and his business. The legal business mainly consists of import/export trading but they also expanded in the real estate market and the financial sector. It screamed ‘shady business’ but Uchida got never accused for anything although his name came up in several cases of bribery and blackmailing. Takaba was surprised by how many subsidiary companies belonged to the Uchida group, it was quite impressive.  
For Uchida Katsuro’s personal background he had to dig deeper. The internet and electronic press archives were truly a present from God. He found some interesting old newspaper reports. It seemed Uchida Katsuro was married three times but the first two wives were already dead. The first one was killed by a rival yakuza group. The tragic point, they also killed their four years old son. This world was so cruel, who the fuck would kill an innocent boy? The second wife died because of a… car crash. Oh, this was really interesting. Rumours said Uchida himself killed her because she had a love affair but there was no evidence to be found against him. There were a lot of rumours, speculations and stories but nothing concrete. There was a dark haze around the past. He needed a reliable source from the inside but this would be very tricky because people in this kind of environment tend to hold their mouths shut. It was dangerous to talk especially with a photographer, he knew it would not only be dangerous for his possible source but for him as well. He really knew how dangerous it was but it would not stop him. His goal was to speak with the third wife. She would not only know something about the current events but he was sure she could also tell him something about the mysterious past. The photographer knew it would nearly be impossible to talk to her but he wanted to try it anyways, after all he loved challenges. 

It was already past noon when he decided to visit the main house of the Uchida clan. He wanted to check out how he could get a hold of the third wife and if it would be possible to sneak inside and get some shots. He drove to the Uchida house, no this was definitely the wrong word, this was not just a simple house this enormous building was a residence. The whole real estate was surrounded by a high wall but from what the photographer could see it was a very impressive building. An old traditional building mixed with modern technic. Very elegant and simply amazing. Takaba didn’t know such a building existed on the outskirts of Tokyo. For a few minutes nothing else mattered, he only wanted to roam through the house, explore its secrets and take hundreds of photos. He was pretty sure there would be a large garden, oh he would love to photograph it as well. He spaced out and let his photographer’s imagination run wild. He didn’t notice the two men in black suits approaching him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when one of them grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

“Holy shit you scared me, couldn’t you have said anything?” he shouted.

“We are very sorry Sir, we didn’t intend to startle you. But we wondered what you’re doing here? Do you need any help?” The man spoke very polite. The other one eyed Takaba suspiciously.

Shit, they caught him without him even noticing them. Great start, really great!

The other man gave the man who spoke with him a sign and pointed at Takaba’s photo bag. Shit!

“Sir, we do not allow journalists on our real estate so please leave immediately.” The sound of his voice went from formal neutral to ice cold. 

“Ah sorry, I was just mesmerized by this building. I didn’t intend to bother anyone. You see I’m a photographer and I’m really interested to take some shots from the inside. Would it be possible?” It was only half a lie, he was really interested in this building but first he had to save his ass. Those two didn’t seem like easy people.

“Is that so?” Still this icy tone, oh shit!

“Yes. I’m a total fan of traditional architecture. I’m sure there is a pretty garden as well. I would love to shoot there.” He truly hoped his fake smile and hyped up attitude would convince them.

“Sorry Sir, we cannot help you with this matter. The owners of this building like to protect their privacy so please leave now.” Takaba knew it was final and he didn’t want to push his luck any longer.

“Ah what a pity but if it’s really impossible I don’t want to bother you guys any longer. So goodbye and have a nice day.” 

He wanted to turn around and go to look for a good hiding spot when the other man stepped forward. He put on a creepy fake smile and spoke to Takaba the first time. “If we find you here again we won’t be so friendly anymore. Do you understand Siiir?” He extended the ‘Sir’ dreadfully long.

Takaba gulped. “Sure thing.”

“Good.” He smiled again. “We wish you a wonderful day, Sir.” 

Takaba hurried away this fake, killer like smile was creeping him out to no end.

*****  
“Tsk. These pests are getting younger and younger. Now they’re even sending little pretty boys. I can’t believe it.”

“Calm down. I’m sure you scared him away with your psycho smile. Even I’m getting scared every time you look at me like a high class serial killer.” Both men hat to laugh at the unintended joke.

“When will the boss arrive?” Asked the younger one.

“I don’t know but I think she will be back for dinner”

“Is she still in such a bad mood?” The younger man with the psycho smile seemed worried.

The older man tried to calm him. “She’s still furious but she tries to control her anger.”

“I’m sure we’ll find those two soon”

“I hope so. The boss has to focus on other things. The vultures aren’t going to wait much longer. We have to prepare ourselves. I’m worried this all will turn into a fucking war.” Now it was the older one who seemed worried.

*****  
It was so creepy, this super psycho smile would haunt him for the rest of the day. After Takaba pulled himself together he tried to find a good hiding spot to observe the building but he couldn’t find many possibilities. He tried to get on several roofs in the neighbourhood but they were better secured than the local bank. He was pretty sure he knew the reason why. After a while he positioned himself in a small alley behind some garbage tons. At least he could observe the gateway of the huge complex. But nothing much happened. He waited for hours but only a few cars passed the gateway. Takaba could only note down the numbers. He waited for a long time and it’s gotten quite late when he decided to stop for now. He wanted to leave his hideout but suddenly he heard voices, he slightly shivered when he recognized the voices.

“She’s finally on her way”

“Took her long enough. Why do we have to check the street before she’ll arrive? It’s such a pain.”

“Don’t complain just do it!”

The two gatekeepers passed Takaba’s alley. He didn’t dare to breathe when he could hear their footsteps passing by and then his phone rang. He forgot to switch it off, a rookie mistake, he cursed when he recognized the fucking ringtone. His last hope was shattered when he saw a psycho smile appeared around the corner.

“Oh look what we have here… hidden behind the trash. Now I understand.” He grinned even wider. “Remember what I told you earlier little boy?”

Akihito could doge the first punch and tried to run but the second guard could grab his wrist. Takaba was pulled around and received a hard punch in his stomach. After that he was pushed down and he hit the ground face forward.

“Little boys like you should go home when they’re told to.”

The psycho grabbed his hair and hit him right in his face. Takaba could see stars dancing. The other guard kicked into his kidney region.

“Fuck!” Akihito screamed out in pain. 

They knew exactly where to hit, these guys were professionals. His vision went white, he could feel his consciousness fading away. Before he blacked out completely he could hear a loud voice shouting.

“Stop it you idiots!”

*****  
Takaba blinked. He was still in the small alley. He tried to move, a big mistake, he groaned in pain. “Ah shit, my head!”

“If it’s only your head you’re pretty lucky.”

Akihito turned to where the voice came from but his vision was still blurred. He could only make out unclear schemes, he detected a human silhouette and froze instantly.

“Fei…?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaba's saviour introduces herself. Friend or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not Feilong I'm so sorry for everyone who wanted him to appear, please forgive me! But I promise to think of a way to bring him in.  
> This chapter is much longer than I wanted it to be but I couln't stop my fingers form writing. First I wanted to split it in two chapters but I wanted the next chapter to be a Asami-Aki one.  
> This chapter basically is a long dialoug but please bear with it I promise it's important.
> 
> As always I'm sorry for any mistakes.

“Fei…?!”

“Huh? Fei-what? They got you pretty hard, huh? Come on sit up.”

Takaba’s vision cleared slowly and he could see the person better and realized it was a woman with long black hair. He sat up and leaned against the wall.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Your good Samaritan. They roughed you up pretty bad and I couldn’t stand it so I stopped them.” 

Akihito looked in disbelieve. Sure she seemed to be tall for a woman and rather fit but to stop those two fuckers, he couldn’t believe it.

“You stopped them?”

“Yes” She smiled.

“How?”

“I told them to go back to their posts.”

“And they did?” Takaba was dumbfounded.

“Yes” She replied simply.

“Without a fight?” His eyes were wide open.

“Of course. You ask a lot of questions didn’t you learn from the beating right now?” She still smiled.

Takaba shivered slightly he could feel every muscle in his body screaming out in pain. “Sorry it’s just… How?”

“Oh boy you’re a curious one, aren’t you?” She laughed as Takaba frowned at the word ‘boy’. She didn’t seem to be much older than him.

“Well, they won’t hurt me.”

“You know them?” 

“Yes” 

Now Akihito was worried. “And you’re sure you won’t get into trouble because you helped me?” She helped him and he didn’t want her to get hurt because of him. 

“You’re a sweet one. No, you don’t have to worry. They adore me.” She winked.

“Do you work in there?” He pointed at the Uchida residence and instantly regretted it, he hissed in pain.

“Kinda” She still smiled. “How about I treat you to a nice cup of coffee. There’s a nice little shop around the corner.”

“Can I asked you some questions?” He pulled himself up and wobbled a bit but his feet seemed steady now.

“Sure but I may not answer all of them.” 

She also got up from the ground where she had been kneeling the whole time. Takaba frowned again she was a little bit taller than him and had long silk black hair, it reached her hips. No wonder he confused her with Feilong for a moment. She had a slim body figure but he could tell she was not a weak woman.

“Do you train or work out?”

“You can tell?” She asked curiously.

“You have a great body. Are you a model or something like that?” He was serious, she would have been a good model.

She laughed hard. “Haha, you’re a sweet boy. Come on, take those and follow me.” She reached out her hand and offered him two pills.

“What is that?” He looked at the pills suspiciously.

“Just some simple painkillers. You look like you need them. Don’t be so suspicious I won’t poison a sweet boy like you.”

Because he truly was in pain Akihito took the pills and swallowed them dry. The woman smiled again and went ahead. Takaba followed her out of the alley. They walked about two minutes and stopped in front of a small coffee shop. It seemed to be closed but after the woman knocked at the door an old woman opened the door and let them in.

“Young Lady it’s so nice to see you again. Do you feel fine? What can I do for you?” The old woman was very excited.

“Everything is fine I’m a bit stressed but nothing serious. If it doesn’t trouble you can you make us two of your formidable coffees?” The young women looked at Takaba if he agrees with her order. He just nodded.

“Yes of course. You would never trouble me. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” The old woman disappeared to make coffee.

“Is it really ok? The shop was already closed.” He felt a bit unconfutable to disturb the old woman at this hour.

“It doesn’t matter. She’s always happy when I come by. She knows me since I was a little child and took care of me when my mother didn’t have time. She is such a lovely old lady.”

They sat down at a small table. They examined each other. Akihito thought she looked like the female counterpart of Feilong with her beautiful long black hair, long fingers and delicate features. But her eyes had a warm dark brown tone almost like a deer. Her black clothing pointed out her fine fair skin. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking but he saw curiosity in her eyes.

“Well, you wanted to ask me some questions so why don’t you start by asking my name?” All this time she had mysterious but warm smile on her face. 

Takaba didn’t know how to handle her and what her intension was, he wanted to test out the borders so he just blurred out what was on his mind.

“I thought your name is ‘Good Samaritan’?” 

He could see sparkles in her eyes when she laughed again. “Not only sweet but funny as well. I like that. Now I’m even more sorry for what happened. But you see they only did their job. I hope you accept my apology and enjoy this wonderful coffee” Out of nowhere the old woman appeared again and served the coffee.

“Thank you very much Oba-chan.” The younger woman bowed her head slightly.

The older woman smiled. “It’s my pleasure.” And as fast as she appeared she disappeared again.

“So, sweet boy enjoy this wonderful coffee. I’ll pay.”

Takaba took a sip and it was truly one of the best coffees he ever tasted.

“Will you really be alright with those two fu... ahem… with the two guards? One of them looked like a psychopath.” 

She laughed again, her amusement could clearly be seen in her eyes. “I’m sure you talk about Hinata. Don’t worry he’s a real softy when it comes to me. You really don’t have to worry.”

Takaba sighed in relief. “Ok that’s good. Don’t you want to know what happened?”

“I can pretty much guess. You’re a photojournalist, aren’t you? You heard about the accident and wanted some information.”

It was rather obvious and Akihito was slightly embarrassed because he asked such a stupid question. But the next question surprised him.

“Are your cameras ok? I hope they are not damaged?”

Takaba quickly checked his cameras and sighed in relief. “They seem to be ok.”

“That’s good to hear. But tell me what did you want to find here? Wouldn’t the company building be a better place to spot anything interesting?” 

Takaba didn’t know if he should tell her the truth but he wanted her to trust him. She could become a source of information and she saved him so he didn’t want to lie to her.

“I know it sounds crazy but I wanted to find a way to talk to Uchida Katsuro’s wife.” 

“Why do you want to talk to her?” A dark shadow crossed her eyes and her warm smile faded.

Takaba seemed to stepped right into a field of landmines, one wrong move… He didn’t want to imagine what could happen. The two guards seemed to be friends with her. He didn’t want to give them any reason to come back.

“Of course I wanted to ask her about what happened yesterday but I also wanted to know if she knew anything about the past.”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “The past? What would be interesting enough for a young photo boy to be beaten up? His actions as yakuza?” 

He didn’t like her sarcastic tone but he searched eye contact before he spoke again. “For example. But I’m more interested in the strange circumstances of his second wife’s death. She also died during a car crash and there are a lot of rumours. Maybe it’s connected to yesterday’s events.” 

Her eyes lightened up a bit and she had a small smile on her face. “A pretty boy with humour and brains. I like you more and more. Ok, I help you a bit. Your effords were pretty much wasted. The old witch and her bodyguard disappeared yesterday right after she heard from the accident.”

“Witch? You don’t seem to like her?” He saw her eyes darken again.

“Almost nobody liked her. Most people are glad she left. She has a very abusive personality. She liked to torture the people around her especially the servants. Over and above she wasted the money like there was no tomorrow.” The woman spoke with disgust.

“But why would she disappear right after her husband’s death?” Takaba was confused.

“Isn’t it obvious? Her only protector died. So she grabbed everything what her filthy hands could reach and escaped before someone could throw her out with not a single Yen in her pocket. Or before she could get killed.”

“Killed?” The photographer looked shocked.

An evil smirk appeared on her face. “I know some people who would love to. Your friend Hinata for example. She treated him very bad. And isn’t it the greatest honour for a yakuza wife to die with or even for her husband?” She had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

He didn’t know if he should take her serious or if her statement was just an outburst of hate. The woman saw his uncertainty.

“Don’t mind my blabber, I really don’t like her. By the way I forgot to tell you your phone was ringing a few times when you were unconscious. You should check it maybe it’s something important.”

Now Takaba remembered the phone call which caused his pain, he also remembered the ringtone. He didn’t want to but nevertheless he checked his phone. Three missed calls and one message: “Come home tonight. We need to talk.” This bastard! This was it? Nothing more, only a message that he should come home? He would have anyways and now this two sentences were responsible for his throbbing pain? Great!

“Anything pleasant?”

“No!” Akihito was mad.

“Lover’s quarrel?” She smirked.

“Definitely not! By the way you said they wanted to throw the wife out is it so she won’t inherit anything?” He wanted as much information as he could get because he didn’t know how long the woman would stay.

“She wouldn’t have inherited much anyway. A small widow’s pension and an apartment in the city. As I said it’s a shame for a yakuza wife to survive her husband. No, the company and everything else goes to the new head of the family.” 

Now Takaba was confused. “New head? Is there a legal heir? I thought he didn’t have any more children?”

The young woman grinned wide. “That’s what everybody thinks, right? There will be a press conference tomorrow to present the new head of the family.”

Takaba looked at her with big eyes when he wanted to ask more questions her phone rang.

She apologized. “Sorry but I have to answer. Yes what is it now?... You know quite well where I am… Yeah… Jesus Christ you sound like my mum… Yeah alright I’m on my way so stop fussing around.” She hang up and sighed. “Sorry boy I have to go now. But it was a pleasure to meet you.”

They both stood up and said goodbye to the old woman. 

“It was great as always.”

“Oh don’t mention it young Lady. Please come again soon.”

“I’ll try. Take good care of yourself Oba-chan.” They went out.

“Thank you very much for your help and the coffee.” Takaba bowed.

“Ah don’t mention it but don’t get caught again. I probably won’t be able to save you again.”

“Yes I’ll try my very best.” Takaba smiled.

The woman looked serious. “I mean it. They don’t like outsiders sniffing around especially in intern family matters. They have a strong sense to protect each other. They are like a true family.”

“But you told me some intern info” Takaba was worried again.

“Yeah” she smiled again “I probably shouldn’t have but you looked so sweet so I got weak. And I’m the last person to stop you to do your job. But let me warn you, you can continue your investigation but you always have to remember there are consequences and this little beating was nothing compared to what these guys could do to you. I hope you know this.”

Now Akihito was serious too. “I know it quite well but it’s my job. I have to take the risk.” The woman looked deep in his eyes and a huge smile spread across her face.

“I truly like you. You can call me Yuki.” She offered him her hand. 

He shook her hand. “It’s a bit late but it’s nice to meet you. My name is Takaba Akihito. So your name is Yuki? Yuki like ‘princess’?”

She laughed again. “Oh no, it’s not like ‘princess’ but like ‘snow’. My mother had a little obsession with the German fairy tale ‘Schneewittchen’. But most people assume it’s the other way. I hope we see each other again but under other circumstances Takaba Akihito.” Both laughed.

“Yes I hope so too. Can I ask you one last private question?”

“Sure”

Akihito hesitated a bit. “Do you… Do you have any Chinese relatives or anything like that?”

“Huh? What let you think that way?” Yuki looked truly surprised.

“You just look like someone I know from Hong Kong.” Takaba looked to the ground.

“Oh really? No, I can assure you I don’t have any relatives there.”

Takaba looked relieved “Ok. Thank you again for everything. I don’t want to bother you any longer. Bye ‘Good Samaritan’.”

“Haha. Bye sweet boy.” Her eyes sparkled again.

As she turned around Akihito shouted. “Hey Yuki do you think there is a connection between the two car accidents?”

She turned around and had her mysterious smile again. “You are a smart boy so go and try to find it out yourself but be prepared for trouble if you try.” Yuki turned around and headed to the main house.

Takaba searched his Vespa and drove home. He remembered the message from Asami and even though he was still mad he was curious what he wanted. But first he had to find a way to cover up his bruises. Probably a lost battle.

*****  
“Silas don’t hide I know you are here.”

A tall man came out of the shadows and he looked anything but pleased.

“Ah this look on your face, please spare me I know what you want to say.”

“If you know why did you do it in the first place? He is a journalist. Why did you save him, talked to him and even told him your real name?” 

Yuki turned around and looked quite annoyed. “He would have known anyways. Tomorrow is the press conference and I’m sure he is going to watch it and there is no way he won’t recognize me.”

“And why did you save him in the first place?” 

They reached the gate and went inside. The few people they met on their way to the main house bowed deep.

“Why not? I don’t like it when my subordinates take out their stress on helpless people. He didn’t even had the slightest chance so I stopped them. Besides Hinata and Masato went way too far. This poor guy won’t be able to move tomorrow. I gave him some strong painkillers for today but they will be worn off tomorrow.”

Silas sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. “Boss you’re too soft when it comes to boys like him. I don’t want to imagine what bullshit he will write!” 

“And you are way too stiff. And for your information he is a photographer not a writer. I like him. He has something in his eyes. Wild, bright but innocent. He seems naïve but he is quite smart. He asked about Aiko’s death and if there could be a connection.”

The man looked surprised. “He did?”

“Yes. And he wants to find the witch. Maybe he’ll find her before us. I hope we will meet again.” She laughed “Akihito. The name suits him but I have the feeling I heard it before.” Silas stood silent. “Whatever, why did you call me?”

“Asami Ryuichi’s secretary called again and demanded to speak to you. His clients are getting nervous.”

“The fixer again? How many times did the secretary called since yesterday? It’s on the verge of telephone terror. How old are they? Five? They need to wait ‘till I have time. What have you told the secretary?”

Silas smirked. “I told him what I should and he was not pleased. I think if he could have he would have crawled through the phone to strangle me.” Both laughed.

“Do they already know about me?”

“No. They only demanded to speak to the new head of the family.”

“They will be pretty shocked when they’ll see me.” Yuki smirked. “Is dinner ready? I’m dying right now.”

“Yes. We waited for you.”

She rolled her eyes. “I already told you, you don’t have to wait. Just eat without me.”

Silas smiled softly. “You know we won’t. Like you always like to point out we are a family after all. So next time be on time or we’ll all starve.”

“Yes we are. And I promise I’ll try.” Both smiled as they entered the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheewittchen = Snow White
> 
> The name Yuki can be written with different kanji characters. The most common are the characters for 'princess' or 'snow'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima is fuming, Asami is shocked and Akihito is red and blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be a Aki-Asami chapter but it was so much fun to tease Kirishima a bit. I hope all the characters aren't too much ooc.   
> For the next one I have something funny in mind so be curious ;)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes lately I'm struggling with the most simple English -.-'

Asami was pissed. No, that was not entirely true. He was in a strange state between absolutely pissed and slightly amused. It has been a while since Kirishima was so out of character. The always well-mannered secretary cursed like as if there was no tomorrow after a phone call with the Uchida house. It happened that Asami randomly passed Kirishima’s office and could hear his outburst of anger. “I’m going to rip this asshole apart!” and “Who do these fuckers think they are?!” were the more friendly expressions. When the secretary noticed him leaning against the door he didn’t even bother to apologize for his outburst he simply went on, a rarity. 

“Asami-sama, I spoke with the Uchida house right now and you won’t believe what this little shit of telephone guy said: Even if I would have been the Tenno Akihito himself the new head of the Uchida clan is currently not available for anyone especially not for a mere secretary.” Kirishima was fuming.

Asami frowned. “Did you tell them I want to talk to them personally? And that I want to speak as an official representative for my clients?”

“Of course I did but he simply brushed me off with a stupid remark about ‘mourning’, ‘tragic accident’ and stuff like that.”

“Mourning? Katsuro only died yesterday, maybe they are really not in a condition to keep their business rolling. A bit disappointing.” 

Kirishima snorted. “Oh please Asami-sama, the Uchidas are colder blooded than anyone else. They won’t stop business only because their leader died. I know at least a hand full of people who could take over, at least for a short while. But they confirmed there will be a press conference tomorrow to present the new leader. I even tried to be friendly and offered them help for the time of ‘mourning’.”

“I take it they refused.” Asami didn’t like how this whole matter was developing but he stayed calm.

“Of course they did. It would be more of a surprise if they would have accepted considering the bad relationship most of our clients had with Katsuro in the past.” Kirishima seemed to have calmed down a bit.

“So we won’t get an appointment?” Asami asked calmly but Kirishima could tell he was in a bad mood.

Kirishima sighed heavily. “At least not in the next few days except we deliver Uchida Sonoko on a silver tray.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Who’s that?”

“Ah, it’s the widow of Uchida Katsuro. It seems she went missing and she seems to be the reason why the new head ‘is currently not available for anyone’.” If Asami was in a bad mood right now it was nothing in compare to his secretary’s mood.

“A missing widow? She isn’t the heir so who cares about if she’s gone missing?” Strange, really strange. For a missing woman to cause such a commotion especially a missing Uchida widow. He knew that the Uchida wives died like flies, not only Katsuro’s wives but his father’s as well, and nobody seemed to care much about them, at least not on the surface, so why care about them now? Definitely strange.

“I don’t know but I offered our help, of course for a price but this little shit told me they would rather hire the dog from the neighbourhood than to pay us one Yen.” Kirishima tried to swallow his anger but failed miserably.

“So they want free service? Brave, aren’t they? But I assume this is not the only reason why you’re so upset?” Asami knew their method: Point everyone’s attention on what you want and wait if they’ll come to you with what you want with big dollar signs in their eyes. You could pay or just take what you wanted and kill them. It is a simple method but effective. Not bad, Asami thought, the new head was at least not stupid.

“I’m very sorry Asami-sama. It’s nothing important.”

Asami wanted to let it slide but he was a bit curious what caused Kirishima’s fool mood. “Come on Kirishima what ruffled your feathers to the point where you even curse in front of me?”

“It’s nothing. Really, it’s just something stupid.” He looked very unconfutable.

“Kirishima” Asami’s growl was a warning.

“The dog’s name…”

“Dog?” Asami was confused.

Kirishima felt really unconfutable. “He said the neighbouring dog’s name would be Kei and what a ‘coincidence’ it was.”

Oh, so it was a pride-thing. Kirishima was not a very self-opinionated person but he was proud of his ability to find almost every information and to be compared to a sniffing dog truly hurt his pride. 

Asami let his secretary fume and went on his way home. He was truly exhausted, he was up since 3 am. Uchida’s death caused a lot of commotion and his clients got nervous. He ruled his family with an iron fist for about 25 years. A very unpleasant man but over the years quite successful.   
He called Takaba a few times but he did not pick up his cell. He must be on a job. Asami was a little uneasy, with the current situation so unstable he didn’t want his kitten roaming around the backstreets. They needed to talk about this. Akihito would not like it and neither did he but the boy definitely needed another shadow following him. He only received the info this morning that Takaba slipped his guard again. He better assigned two guards, just in case. You could never tell what will happen especially with the reckless photographer. He was a trouble magnet after all.  
On his way out Asami was stopped by Suoh who wanted to talk about the current security measures and some changes in staff. It took him another two hours until he finally was on his way home. He wanted to see his kitten. He wanted him curled up next to him, exhausted and peaceful after one or two rounds of sex. He didn’t need more stress today and so he decided to talk to Akihito about the new guards tomorrow.

When he entered the apartment he had the slight feeling that something was off. He could hear the shower so Akihito was already home. Asami went to the living room to pour himself a drink when he noticed Akihito’s camera bag on the table. Strange. The boy never let his cameras lay around. He had the strange fear Asami would do something stupid with them so he always locked them up right away. The sounds of the shower stopped, he could hear the boy rustling around. He didn’t like the feeling rising inside him. Asami went to the master bedroom to wait for the boy. He could hear him cursing, ok, something was definitely off, what the heck did the boy do now? The bathroom door opened and a blond mop appeared in the frame. Shocked hazel eyes stared at him.

“Asami you’re back?!”

Asami saw the bruises on Akihito’s face immediately. “What…”

Akihito shut the door and locked it immediately. Asami jolted at the door.

“Akihito open up!”

“No! Go away! Leave me alone you bastard!”

“Akihito!” Asami’s voice rumbled dangerously.

“Go away! Please, just go.” 

Now Asami was even more worried. Akihito said ‘please’ and in such a whining manner. “Akihito this is your last chance! Don’t force me to shoot down the door again.” His voice got a little softer but still demanding. He heard a helpless sigh and the door opened. Akihito stood in the frame with only a towel around his waist, his hair still dripping wet. Asami could see his body and his eyes widened in shock.

“Akihito what the heck…”

*****  
He had to hurry. On his way home he needed much more time than expected. When Takaba reached the apartment he carelessly dropped his cameras on the living room table and hurried under the shower. To be beaten up behind trash cans left not only bruises. During the shower he tried to think of an excuse not to show his naked body to Asami. The bruises on his face could be explained with something like “I didn’t watch out and hit something” or “I was careless and fell” but the bruises on his body were a whole other thing and during the next days they would become even more visible. Shit, he really didn’t know how to keep Asami away from him. Maybe he should ask Kou if he could stay for a week and just disappear from Asami’s sight. He went out of the shower and saw his naked body in the mirror. Fuck! It was even worse than he imagined. His whole left side was red and blue, he also spotted some bruises on his back, arms and additionally a big red mark on his stomach. The worst thing, it would be even worse tomorrow. There was no chance to hide the bruises. Asami would be furious. Akihito was worried that Asami would never allow him to leave the apartment ever again or destroy his cameras so he could not do his ‘dangerous’ job anymore. Oh no, he forgot his cameras on the table! He had to lock them away before Asami could take them. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went out of the bathroom and instantly noticed Asami in front of him. No, no, no this couldn’t happen right now! He heard himself saying something stupid as he saw Asami’s eyes widening. No, no, no! Now his mind was in panic mood and his body moved on its own. He shut the door, locked it and hid behind it. Asami was banging against the door. No, he didn’t want to talk to him right now, didn’t want to explain what happened, didn’t want to lo look into those piercing eyes. He could hear Asami’s dangerous growl… “…please just go”… He could hear one last bang against the door. For a short moment he thought it was over when he heard the ‘magic words’ “shoot down the door”. Takaba was afraid of guns, was afraid of being shot again, afraid of Asami being shot again. Every now and then he had nightmares because of it. Why had this bastard to be so persistent? 

He unlocked the door and slowly opened it. He looked to the ground, he didn’t want to look in those eyes, so he missed the shocked expression on Asami’s face.

“Akihito what the heck…?”

“Asami I…”

He was stopped when Asami pushed him back inside the bathroom under the bright light and examined every part of his body. His fingers roughly traced over every single bruise. Akihito was pushed and pulled around, Asami even threw the towel away to see if there were even more bruises. Asami’s face was a cold mask but Akihito could see his eyes. His normal amber eyes spit golden fire, a clear sign that Asami was furious.

“Asami listen…” He tried to calm the furious man but he just rushed outside to return with some clothes for Akihito.

“Dress!” He demanded, there was no room for protest.

He did what he was told to, always an eye on the angry Asami. When he was dressed Asami just gave him a simple sign with his head, a signal for Takaba to follow him. They went out of the apartment. In the elevator they stood next to each other. The atmosphere was heavy. 

“Asami let me explain…” He started but he was roughly brushed off.

“Not now Takaba, just follow and keep quiet.” Takaba? Akihito was already used to Asami calling him by his first name, not that he had ever asked for permission he simply did but it became such a familiar sound to him that it shocked him to be called by his surname again.

They went down to the parking lot and Asami went straight to his black Audi A6. It was a little bit more discreet than most of the other cars but still eye-catching enough. Asami went to the driver’s seat.

“Get inside!”

“You’ll drive?” Takaba asked perplexed but Asami’s look reminded him to shut up and he hurried to get inside.

They drove right into Tokyo’s night. Takaba got extremely nervous. Asami was still furious, he didn’t even spare him a glance not to mention talk to him. Asami seemed to be in a hurry, he ignored two red traffic lights and almost caused an accident behind them because he ignored every other traffic law as well. Takaba didn’t want to look outside, he felt sick. Asami’s driving style was in the best case ‘special’. After ten minutes Akihito couldn’t take it anymore.

“Where do we go?” no answer “Please tell me where we are going, it’s driving me insane!” No reaction, instead the car turned right and stopped in front of a tall building. ‘Tokyo general’.

Asami took his cell and called someone. “Sensei I’m in front of the hospital. Could you come here right now? I have something you should take a look at.”

A hospital just a simple hospital, Akihito imagined everything but this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenno = Emperor of Japan (the current one is Akihito XD)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an overdose someone call EXO and for anyone who didn't know 'till now Asami always gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a break I'm finally back. I hope you like the chapter it's the first time for me to write some smut so please have mercy ;)
> 
> And yes even the great Asami can get tired!

“Sensei I already told you that I don’t feel any pain. Everything is fine!!!”

“And I already told you it’s for your own good to take these pills. These are strong painkillers which will ensure you a good and painless night sleep.”

Akihito was annoyed, this doctor wasn’t listening at all. He didn’t feel any pain. Yuki’s painkillers were strong enough, he didn’t need more but this doctor had another opinion.

“Sensei I told you a friend gave me some pills, so I won’t need any more for today.”

“Takaba-san I think the reason you don’t feel any pain is because your body is in a shock state. Adrenalin and other hormones prevent your body from feeling pain. You can’t even tell what drugs you took. Probably nothing strong enough. In a few hours you won’t be able to move your body any more. So don’t be so stubborn and take them now. Otherwise I won’t let you leave and I’m pretty sure you and Asami-sama have other plans than spending the whole night in the hospital.”

Asami. He was waiting outside. Takaba felt very unconfutable when he thought about the angry man outside the door. Due to all the check-ups he didn’t has the chance to explain what happened and truth to be told he was a little bit afraid of how Asami would react. Ah shit, so what, these pills would hopefully kill him before he had to face the angry Asami again so he took the damned pills with a little bit of water.

The doctor sighed in relief. “Finally. Ok I’ll go and get your x-rays and then you are free to leave.” And hopefully won’t be coming back any time soon, added the young doc silent. This brat was a nightmare. So damn stubborn but it was Asami Ryuichi’s brat so he couldn’t do much more than to keep his face straight and give him the best treatment possible. 

“Where are you going Sensei?”

The doctor froze instantly. “Asami-sama. I am going to check Takaba-san’s x-rays and then he is free to leave.” The doc hoped his thoughts about Takaba didn’t show on his face.

“I want to see them.” Asami had a cold stoic expression on his face.

“Takaba-san’s x-rays? Of course, please wait a minute I’ll go and get them.” Asami only nodded and the young man hurried away.

Jesus Christ, the doctor knew Asami was an old friend of his Sensei but why does he has to be so frightening? He went to the radiology to get the pictures. Thank God, it seems like there were no inner injuries and no broken bones. This brat must have a good guardian angel, he looked like he was hit by a truck. He hurried back to report the results to Asami.

“If you may look here Asami-sama you can see there are no major injuries. No inner organs are damaged and no broken bones. The highest risk was inner bleedings but we could eliminate this possibility. Takaba-san has several bruises and will probably be in pain for a few days but it’s nothing dangerous.” Asami’s face remained stoic. “I’ll prepare the papers so he can leave. You can go to him and pack his things if you want to.” Asami raised an eyebrow and the doctor wanted to bit his tongue. Shit, surly Asami was no one who just helped to pack things from and for others but Asami just stood up and entered the patient room. He wanted to get the papers when he heard a loud scream and a few moments later a deep dangerous growl behind him.

“Sensei, would you mind to explain?”

The young doctor slowly turned around prepared to face a gun.

*****  
Asami was in the mood to kill. His old ‘friend’ Doctor Murai was currently in a very complicated emergency operation so he sent his most trusted student to do the check-ups. The result was a nervous young doctor jumping up and down in front of him. Oh how he would love to shoot this little geek down but first Akihito needed a proper check-up. It felt like forever until this damned doctor said everything was fine. His boy probably had his own fairy godmother. He saw the bruises, the attackers aimed for weak and pressure points, kidney, liver, melt and so on. They knew exactly where to hit that must have been professionals. What happened? In what kind of trouble had his kitten gotten himself into again? What angered him the most was that he didn’t say anything even tried to hide it from him.

“You can go to him and pack his things if you want to…” Huh? He hadn’t listened to the doc at all. He looked in two shocked eyes. It seemed like he could get his boy right? He nodded and went to Akihito’s room. He would have to answer him a lot of questions. He took a deep breath to calm himself, he knew he had scared Akihito with his actions but he wanted to get his injured boy as soon as possible to the hospital. He took another deep breath and opened the door and was greeted with a loud scream.

“SAAAAMIIII!!!” 

The boy hopped of the bed and with a big grin jumped right into Asami’s arms. “I missed you!!!”

To say Asami was surprised would have been an understatement. He looked confused down to the boy who had no intentions of letting go.

“Are you alright? Is something with your head?”

Akihito looked up still grinning like a child. “Of course I am. I already told this nasty Sensei but he wouldn’t believe me. He even gave me another round of pills. I really don’t like him. He is even worse than Kirishima. Saaami can we go home now?” Akihito looked up with the biggest puppy-eyes Asami had ever seen. If he didn’t know better he would say Akihito was dead drunk but… Damn where is this fucking excuse of a doc? He turned around and went outside, Akihito still clinging to him. He spotted the doctor in question immediately.

“Sensei would you mind to explain?”

He saw how the young man flinched in fear. Good! He would need a very good explanation if he doesn’t want to be shot on the spot. Oh how he would love to shoot this little bug right now. Too bad they were in public but one thing was for sure this little wanker won’t be a doctor for much longer, he would make sure of it and he would have a long talk with his ‘friend’ about sending him such an unqualified excuse of his ‘best student’.

After some check-ups and a consultation with another doctor they explained something about a reaction between different drugs.

“And how did it even happened in the first place.” Asami was beyond furious but as always kept a straight face. Akihito sat on the bed and looked like he was totally out of space. Asami was surly mistaken his kitten was not drunk but completely high.

“Well Asami-sama, Takaba-san mentioned he took some painkillers from a friend but I never imagined he took some really strong ones. Nothing beyond Aspirin…”

Akihito interrupted their conversation. “I told you I was fine and look what happened Sami’s soooo mad at you…” he giggled “Soooo maaaad. You know there is something funny about his eyes when he is angry…”

“Akihito stop it.”

The boy screamed again. “Yeah you said it!”

Asami ignored his outburst. “How long?”

“Pardon?” The doc looked confused but his colleague saved him.

“We assume Takaba’s condition will last about 2-4 hours. We are sure he will be fine after some long sleep but he will be in pain so I’ll give you these drugs. A dosage advice is on the back. Please refrain from mixing it with other drugs or alcohol.”

Finally someone who knows what he did. “Fine. Akihito we’re leaving now.”

Akihito’s eyes lit up. “Again.” He grinned like Asami said something funny that irritated him a bit. What was so funny? He packed his kitten’s stuff. “Come on we’re going.”

“Finally.” Akihito jumped of the bed right next to Asami. They went to the car.

“No, no, no I won’t go into this thing again.”

“You can always walk but I doubt you’ll be able to find the way home in your condition.” Asami was tired and he didn’t want to waste more time by arguing with an Akihito high on drugs.

“You’ll see. I am sooo able to walk home.”

Akihito turned around but before he could take a second step Asami already threw him over his shoulder and dropped him on the front seat. Before he could even realize what happened Asami already started the car and drove.

“I don’t want to drive with you!” He whined.

“Why?” If the boy wouldn’t shut up any time soon he would tape his mouth.

“You drive like you think you’re Knight Rider but let me tell you you are not.”

“I really hope so. And to your information I drive excellently.”

“Maybe in your dreams.” Muttered Akihito.

Asami drove a lot more carful but still way too fast. But Akihito didn’t notice much because suddenly he felt so extremely tired. He eventually fell asleep he only woke up when Asami softly shook him awake.

“Hey Akihito we are home. Get up.”

The boy smiled softly. “You said it again.” He forced his tired body out of the car to just sink into Asami’s arms.

“Come on stand straight. I won’t carry you. And what the heck did I say again?” Asami’s patience was near to zero. It was a long long day and a beaten and accidently drugged up Takaba Akihito didn’t make it any better. The boy shifted slightly in his arms but he didn’t manage to stand straight.

“My name. You said my name.”

Ok Asami would take back his last thought.

“You like it when I call your name Akihito?” 

Akihito pushed his head hard against Asami’s chest and only let a muffled “Yeah” out. So honest, he had to reward his kitten. He gently lifted him up and went for the elevator.

“Sami?”

“Mmh?”

“I’m sorry”

“For what?”

Akihito looked up. “Good question. Ask me again tomorrow.”

“Oh kitten I am pretty sure you won’t remember tomorrow.”

They reached the apartment and Asami carried him right to the bedroom. He undressed Akihito and anger rose inside of him when he saw the bruises again. Nobody left marks on his Takaba unpunished.

“Say Akihito who gave you the painkillers. You said it was a friend. Was it Takato or Kou?”

Akihito became lively again. “Nooo! It was a new friend. It was Snow White.”

“Snow White?” Asami looked sceptical in Akihito’s earnest face.

“Yes Snow White. But I wonder where her seven dwarfs were? Hey do you think she is in reality not Snow White but someone else?” Asami undressed and lay next to Akihito.

“I am pretty sure she was not Snow White.”

Akihito turned around and looked right into Asami’s amber eyes. “I think you are right. She looked more like Mulan or she was Cinderella in disguise.”

If it wouldn’t had been such an exhausting day Asami would probably laugh at how hilarious Akihito behaved and looked like but right now he was tired. He wouldn’t get a meaningful answer today.

“Sami are you still mad?”

Someday these puppy-eyes would be the death of him he was sure of it. “Right now I’m just tired so lie down and keep quiet. And do me a favour and stop with the ‘Sami’.” Asami put his arm around Akihito and forced him to lay down next to him. The boy turned around so they could face each other.

“But it sounds so funny, Saaami… Sami… Samiii… Saaamiii…”

“Akihito” Asami growled.

“Sorry. Oh I know something.”

Asami considered to throw him out of his bed and lock him in the secret room. Why was he so hyped up now? Shouldn’t he be sleeping like the dead after an overdose of painkillers?

His kitten freed himself from Asami’s arm and crawled under the blanket. A few seconds later he worked on Asami’s boxers.

“What are you doing?” Asami frowned.

“I said I’m sorry for whatever and now I’m going to show you just how sorry I am.” He pulled and tugged at Asami’s boxer until they finally came off and started to work on Asami’s member.

“Pff, oh kitten what are you doing to me?”

Akihito looked up and grinned wide. “You laughed, you really laughed. You should take this more serious I’m really trying hard to apologize here.”

Asami smirked and answered in a deep husky voice. “Then you should try really hard, Akihito.” Akihito shivered by the sound of his name and took Asami’s fast hardening cock deep inside his mouth. He did a rather sloppy job but Asami didn’t mind it one bit. With every passing second he felt better and apparently Akihito as well. He started to play with himself.

“Hey no touching yourself you wanted me to feel good right Akihito.”

Akihito whined. “Please” Those puppy-eyes again.

“Come up. Suck.” Asami hold two fingers in front of his face and he began sucking them immediately. Why was he always so honest and obedient when he was high or dead drunk? Asami wondered. With his other hand he took a little bottle from the bedside table. He put his now sloppy fingers out of Akihito’s mouth and pushed them hard into his tight little hole. The boy screamed.

“Look at this you are rock hard and already leaking. Does it turn you one so much when you suck me Akihito?” He purred into the boy’s ear and he trembled heavily. Asami didn’t give him much time to adjust and went right for his sweet spot. “Ah… oh God…” With his free hand he played with Akihito’s already leaking cock but never touched the head directly. It became agonizing for the boy and he started to push himself harder on Asami’s fingers.

“Please… aaah…” 

“Please what? Shall I stop Akihito?” Asami smirked evil.

“No, no don’t stop please…”

“Please? You have to speak it out.”

Akihito groaned in frustration. “Please fuck me already!” He nearly screamed.

“Such an impatient boy. If you want it so bad than do it yourself.” He pulled his fingers out and put some lube on his hard cock. Akihito positioned himself and started to push himself down on Asami’s rock hard member.

“Slowly kitten slowly, you are injured after all.” Asami rubbed his back and slowly started to pump Akihito’s weeping cock.

“Don’t wanna.” He gave himself a few moments to get used to the fullness inside of him then started to move. He moaned loud and rocked himself hard back on Asami over and over again. Asami’s self-control snapped within seconds and he met every of Akihito’s movements. They both didn’t last very long. A few thrusts after Akihito came Asami came hard inside him. Akihito collapsed on Asami’s chest and wouldn’t move any time soon.

Asami quickly cleaned them up. At the end he get what he wanted. His kitten peacefully curled up on top of him after some great sex. What did he want more after such a shitty day? Too bad Akihito probably won’t remember most of it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the joke at the beginning was lame but I couldn't refrain from writing it ;P  
> And I tell you one thing: Akihito will remember most of the stuff but if he'll like it is another question ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito has a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY made it!!! 
> 
> I really have to apologize that it took me so long but this chapter tortured me and I don't even know why. I rewrote it so often and was never satisfied so I let it be and started last week again and NOW it's finally finished. I'm so happy BUT the next chapter is lurking around the corner so lets see if it will be an easier one (I really hope so).

It was about noon when Akihito slowly woke up. The first thing he noticed was a throbbing headache. Definitely one too many the last few days. The second thing was him laying completely naked on the big bed in Asami’s room covered with a fur blanket. He tried to remember what happened yesterday and suddenly all the memories rushed back: He arguing with the annoying doc, he feeling really funny, he jumping Asami and calling him weird names and finally he trying to seduce Asami and riding him… Oh no what had he done? This was probably one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done. God he wanted to be swallowed whole by the earth! He wanted to turn around and burry his face under the pillow but the sudden movement caused him a lot of pain but the worst thing was his already throbbing head started spinning. He couldn’t see straight anymore it also felt like his stomach had turned upside down. This would definitely not end well if he stayed in bed. As fast as he could he jumped out of bed but tripped on the floor. He cursed his whole body throbbed in pain but he forced himself up and sprinted to the bathroom. He barely made it in time. He dropped on the floor and started to puke his guts out. The problem was there was nearly nothing inside his stomach so he started to choke heavily. 

“Good morning sunshine feeling fine?”

Akihito looked around and saw Asami in all his glory leaning against the doorframe his arms crossed and smirking.

“Do I look like it you…” He couldn’t finish his insult because he started puking again, this time some of his gastric acid came up. Akihito whined and his whole body started shaking heavily. Asami’s smirk vanished. He wanted to sit next to him but he hissed.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Don’t be so stubborn. You aren’t feeling well.” Sometimes Asami really couldn’t understand him.

“That’s exactly the reason why so back off!” He didn’t want to be seen like this weak, naked and shaking on the bathroom floor. “Aaah… shit” A new wave of nausea broke over him but he couldn’t choke anymore his whole body was extremely tense and he broke out in cold sweat. “Water… Some water” Asami understood and returned with a glass of water and a blanket. He wrapped the blanket around the boy’s naked body and gave him the glass. Akihito drank thirstily.

“Feeling better now?” Asami asked calmly.

“A bit. I’ll sit here for a while longer. You can really go I think the worst is over now.” As he said that Asami sat behind him and pulled him gently back so he could lean against his broad chest. The boy was too weak to protest and he had to admit it felt really good.

“I didn’t think the aftermath of the drugs would be that strong. You really have a low tolerance.”

Akihito hissed sarcastically. “Oh I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not a bad thing. On the contrary it shows that you don’t take drugs very often and you don’t rely on painkillers.”

Akihito grumbled. “If you say so.” They sat there for a while. Akihito’s stomach calmed down.

“When are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?”

“Never” It was only half a joke, he really didn’t want to tell him but Asami would find out either this way or another and Akihito already knew it would be for him and all the people around him easier if he just told Asami directly. It’s not like he did something bad or it was a major secret but he was reluctant after all. “Akihito” There it was the typical warning growl.

“Yeah, yeah I know. The long or the short version?”

“The version which includes every major detail.”

Akihito sighed. “Fine. I went to get a scoop but it went terribly wrong as you can see. I wanted to observe a house to gather some information but the gate guards caught me, the first time I could talk my way out but the second time your damn call revealed my hideout and they caught me again but this time they weren’t as nice as before.” 

“So you want to blame me?” Asami sounded lightly amused.

“Your damn call…”

“You should have turned your phone off so don’t blame me.”

“I know! Don’t tell me how to do my job!” His already bad mood went even worse. He couldn’t see it but he felt Asami’s smirk.

“What about Snow White?”

Akihito frowned. “Huh? Snow White?”

“You said something about you befriended Snow White and that she was the one who gave you the painkillers.”

Akihito groaned out loud. “Oh no! Really? Snow White is in fact an employee or something like that in the building I observed. She saved me from those two fuckers and treated me to some coffee.”

“Really?” Asami frowned.

“Yeah that’s the end of my glorious story. Me beaten up and saved by a girl.”

Suspicious. Asami did not miss the fact that Akihito hadn’t told him why and what building he observed and he was sure those guards were trained professionals so who needed such men as ‘simple’ gate guards and why would they back off when a ‘simple’ female employee told them to. Highly suspicious. 

“You won’t tell me where you were and why, right?”

“Does it matter? The result is the same.” 

Well, it doesn’t matter if the boy told him or not. He will definitely find out who hurt his boy and make them pay dearly. 

“I suppose not but anyway I want you to be careful. You know it doesn’t matter to me what you do on the streets but right now the situation on the streets is highly unstable.”

“Is that so?” Akihito asked innocently. He knew exactly what was going on, well at least he knew along general lines how the situation was. Uchida’s death must have caused really some trouble. “And you wouldn’t give me some underground information, would you?” Akihito turned around and grinned cheekily. He regretted the movement instantly.

Asami’s face stayed stoic. “Just stay out of trouble.”

“As always.”

Akihito’s gaze went to Asami’s watch and he suddenly remembered something.

“Shit I need to go!” He tried to wriggle himself out of Asami’s clutch but he had no intention of letting Akihito go. 

“I doubt it.” He wrapped the blanket even tighter around him and held him down.

“Bastard! I have to go, don’t you dare interfere with my work!” Akihito was furious. He tried to find a way out of the oversized blanket and Asami’s strong arms.

Asami sighed his kitten was so damn stubborn. “Ok if you manage to get up without help I’ll let you go if not you’ll stay here today. Deal?”

Akihito looked at him suspiciously. Something was definitely off but he probably had no other chance to get away from Asami’s strong grip so he reluctantly agreed. Asami let go of him. Akihito tried his very best to get up but every single muscle was so sore and every move hurt like hell. He got hold of the sink and tried to lift himself up but Asami grinned evilly.

“No, no Akihito that’s cheating. I said without any help.”

It was so humiliating! He tried very hard but he ended up on all fours. He couldn’t bring his body to obey. Akihito panted heavily every muscle burnt. Asami stood up and smirked down on him. 

“Shall we end this heartbreaking tragedy now or do you want to crawl around all day not that I would mind.”

Oh how he wanted to punch Asami in his smug face. And why does his body have to betray him right now? It was so frustrating so he just hissed through his gritted teeth. “Just help me up.” 

“Do you promise to behave and stay here for the day and rest?”

Suddenly Akihito had an idea. “Oh, only if you stay here today as well.” He grinned inwardly. Surely Asami won’t have the time to babysit him the whole day and when he has to go to work Akihito was free to do what he wanted and this concluded going to a certain press conference. He looked in Asami’s face but he absolutely didn’t like what he saw, a big evil grin. It was like Asami could read his thoughts.

“Sure. It was my plan from the start. I have to nurse you back to health. It was my fault after all right?”

Shit. He used his own words against him. “But you have to go to work. Didn’t you say Tokyo’s streets are unstable? You have to do something against it, right?” 

Asami leaned amused against the shower. “Do I? Until now everything if fine for my business. I don’t care if a few thugs are running wild as long as they don’t bother me. So I have all the time to nurse you.”

Bastard. Such a smug bastard. But what choice did he have? He was sitting naked on the bathroom floor and his body was so sore he couldn’t even get up and additionally there was this freaking headache. He had to admit defeat grudgingly, well at least for now. “I’ll stay.”

“Pardon? What did you say?”

Akihito exploded. “You heard me quite well, now help me up I won’t say it again!!!”

Asami laughed. Akihito reminded him of an angry little kitten. A lovely little furball hissing and spitting ready to attack him with his little claws. Just adorable.

“Come on here you go.” He helped Akihito up. When he looked at his naked body anger rose inside of him again. The bruises were even worse than yesterday, dark blue and angry red marks all over his lithe body. It made him so angry but now was not the time for it, he had to take care of his little kitten and he would enjoy it. He was in the mood to spoil him a little bit but he had to stay alert he knew if he would let his guard down Akihito would run. No, his Akihito would stay if he wanted to or not.

“First you’ll brush your teeth and I’ll do something against your pain.”

Asami was right. Akihito had such a disgusting aftertaste in his mouth. To puke ‘till your stomach acid comes out is truly one of the nastiest things ever. He brushed his teeth frantically ‘till he was sure the nasty taste was gone. Asami brought him another glass of water and a pill. Akihito looked sceptical at it.

“Don’t worry this time the dosage is right. You won’t get high again.” After a last sceptic gaze he took the pill. 

Asami helped him to wipe the sweat off him. He would take a shower later but first he needed something to eat or he would starve to death. It was a bit difficult to put some cloths on but Asami also helped him with it. It was kinda funny because it was the first time he helped him to actually put some cloths on and not off. The pants were not much of a problem but Akihito couldn’t stretch his arms much so his own tight shirts turned out to be useless. Asami went to get one of his shirts it was bigger and easier to put on. Asami was so careful and caring it was almost scary. Not that it was bad it was just so… unusual. He appreciated Asami’s goodwill but he insisted to make the food himself. Asami’s help was great and all but you simply couldn’t let that man inside the kitchen. Everything he was able to do was to heat some stuff up but only if you told him how. It was rather funny how this scary powerful man wasn’t capable to prepare some simple food. The painkiller did a great job so he was able to prepare some delicious ‘breakfast’ for them two, it was late enough after all.

“I’m taking a small shower.”

“Need some help?” Akihito didn’t miss the glint in Asami’s eyes.

“Geez, Asami I really appreciate all your help but I think I can at least take a shower by myself.” Right at this moment Asami’s phone rang. Asami looked questioning at him.

“It’s really ok.” Asami nodded and answered his phone. Ha, that was Kirishima’s ringtone maybe he won’t be able to stay here after all and he would be able to make it to the press conference. He looked at the clock, he had 1 hour. If it was an emergency and Asami had to leave right now he could still make it. He waited some minutes but Asami didn’t come to say he had to leave. What a pity. He looked for his cell and send a short message to Mitarai: “You have to go to the U.-conference. Won’t make it. Important!” As much as he hated it he probably wouldn’t be able to escape today.

The painkiller did real wonders, without much problems he slipped out of his cloths and went under the shower. The hot steaming water was true heaven and the best thing was the shower head had a massage function. Yeah it felt sooo good. He could feel his sore muscles relax. After the shower he did something what he normally didn’t do because he thought it was too girlish but today he made an exception. He used some sweet smelling body lotion on his roughed up skin and hell yes it felt better than he would ever admit. His skin became super smooth. Yeah he felt good. After he was finished he put his cloths back on and he smiled a bit when he saw himself in the mirror he should wear Asami’s shirts more often. And he was pretty sure Asami would have nothing against it.

He went back to the living room. Asami sat on the couch with the newspaper in his hands. The headline one the front page ‘Tragic death of controversial CEO Uchida Katsuro – Today press conference about succession’. Akihito wanted to go so bad but he couldn’t escape Asami so easily and even if he would go now he wouldn’t make it in time. Fuck it. Maybe he would be able to coax Asami to give him some information. He stood in the corner and thought of a way to start with the topic. He had to be careful Asami was not a big fan of him sniffing around in underground business and that was partly the reason why he didn’t mention the Uchida house earlier.

“Still thinking about a way to run off?” Asami’s voice snapped him back into reality. He approached Asami slowly.

“Well, not really. Even if I run off now I wouldn’t make it in time. That’s really inconvenient for me…” Akihito stood now right before Asami.

“How unfortunate.” Asami looked up. He saw a mischievous glint in Akihito’s eyes. He didn’t know if he liked the way this conversation was going. The boy was definitely up to something.

“Because you are the cause of this don’t you think you should make up to it somehow?”

Oho. The boy looked down on him hair still a bit wet from the shower he still wore his shirt, by the way it looked hella sexy on him and his smell, God he smelt so damn good, so sweet. Asami grabbed Akihito’s wrist and pulled him nearer.

“How about this? I could make up to it if I start were we left yesterday?”

Akihito’s face went fire red. So he remembered what happened, that was a little surprise but not a bad one. Asami smirked. 

“You were so eager yesterday.” 

Akihito snapped his hand back and took a step back. “Forget it that’s not what I meant!”

Asami grinned. Akihito acted so flustered almost like a little school girl. He grabbed both of his wrist again and pulled Akihito down to him. “Not? What a pity. So what is it my little Akihito wants, huh?” He looked in Akihito’s hazel eyes and saw a glint of conflict. Really now, what did his sweet boy want?

Akihito hesitated a moment but he made up his mind. “Information.” Asami’s playful grin disappeared. “I know we try to not interfere with each other’s woke and I really don’t want to change that but this time you could really…” he hesitated again and Asami’s eyebrows went up “This time you could really help me out.” 

Silence…

They looked at each other and after a short while Asami began.

“Do I understand it right? You’re asking me for help?”

Akihito began to fidget around but Asami didn’t let go. He looked to the ground and started to play with the hem of Asami’s shirt nervously. “Well… you see after yesterday I’m a bit handicapped and the scoop I’m after is something in your ‘profession’ and well… yeah you see… after my encounter with those guys I’m a bit concerned and you know what the statistics tell about me messing with yakuza, triad or whatever guys… so yeah…” he looked in Asami’s eyes again still nervous “I’m basically asking for your help.”

Asami was speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha Asami wasn't prepared for that one.
> 
> Let me know what you think about it. Suggestions and criticism are openly welcomed :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late update... I'm such a lazy writer -.-'

Akihito never failed to surprise him. It started with their first meeting when this little punk jumped down the building. Since then Akihito did always something that surprised him be it intentionally or not, most of the time it wasn’t. He thought his kitten couldn’t surprise him to the point of shock anymore but well, here he looked down on him with unsure hazel eyes asking him for help. He had to laugh inwardly. He should have known when he thought he had seen everything the heaven would break and a nervous Akihito would sit in front him, throwing his pride away for once and asking for help, precisely his help. He really should have known. He was his boy after all. Akihito looked insecure in his eyes. Oh damn the boy didn’t know how sexy he looked like this, sitting on his lap with his hair still a bit wet and looking at him with those insecure puppy-eyes, he wanted to fuck him right now but he knew if he did that right now he would lose a whole lot of trust and that was the last thing he wanted. Not now not ever. Akihito looked up in surprise, he turned around and back at Asami again. Oh right he should probably say something.

“A…” He started but was interrupted.

“Asami the door.” Akihito tried to get off Asami’s lap but he wouldn’t let him.

Asami was confused door what door?

“Asami there is someone knocking at the door. Shouldn’t I open it?”

Now he heard it too. Who dared to interrupt them right now, right now when Akihito wasn’t drunk or high and honest! Anger rose inside him. Whoever was responsible for it would regret it deeply. The knocking stopped but suddenly both their cell phones began to ring. Akihito managed to grab his phone and after a look at the caller ID he answered it.

“Takaba. What is going on?... No he is right in front of me… Yes in the apartment… Yeah wait a second…” Akihito gave his cell to Asami “It’s for you.” Asami raised an eyebrow but took the phone.

“Asami.”

“Asami-sama we are right in front of your door we were worried that something might have happened because you didn’t answer.”

“So it’s you Kirishima what do you want?” Asami didn’t hide his annoyance. There was a short pause at the other end.

“Eh… You ordered us to come. We send three men to the press conference with hidden cameras so we can follow the conference live.” 

Asami looked at his watch. Right it was already this late. He ordered Kirishima to wait a moment outside. Meanwhile Akihito still didn’t manage to free himself from Asami’s grip. He could feel how unconfutable the boy felt but he wouldn’t let go, if he let go now the boy would run for sure. He gave the phone back to Akihito and forced him to look into his eyes.

“We are not done yet. I want you to stay so we can continue our talk. I want you to know that I understood your request and when I know the whole story I think of something to help you ok?! So wait a little more and don’t you dare try to sneak out and stay as promised.” Akihito nodded and Asami grabbed his neck and pulled him gently down for a firm kiss. He also caressed the bruise on Akihito’s cheek. He finally allowed him to break free.

“Maybe we should open the door before Kirishima and Suoh break it down.”

Akihito looked back in confusion. “Don’t they both have an extra key?”

Asami smirked back. “Yes they have but after one little incident they are a bit reluctant to use it.”

Akihito frowned his eyebrows enquiringly and opened the front door were a very inpatient Kirishima and an expressionless Suoh stood. They both rushed inside without looking at him and went right to the living room. Kirishima reported the current situation to Asami, at the same time Suoh connected a laptop with Asami’s big screen TV.

*****  
Calm down, calm down Akihito just breathe! Akihito felt like he had an adrenalin rush he really had asked Asami for help and he did not react like his usual ‘Just give up you little brat and be a good boy’, no he answered him seriously or at least he tried. Why did Kirishima and Suoh had to interrupt them right now, just why? Akihito wanted to bang his head against the wall. Timing was a bitch. And that kiss right now, it was not like the usual aggressive kisses no it was still firm and demanding but in a more gentle way… Aaargh did he turn into a freaking highschool girl?!!! No, no, no he had to get his act together. Tea. Yes he would make some tea and coffee to calm down. 

“So we still don’t know who the successor is?”

“No, we only know that there is a hidden child and that it’s highly possible that this child will be the new head. I’m so sorry we couldn’t find out more.” Kirishima looked a bit down. It was frustrating for him not to find out the requested information.

“It’s ok Kirishima. It seems like they want to keep us in suspense. When will it start?” Asami was a little bit excited. A hidden child. From what Kirishima told him it was not much of a surprise. Uchida’s first son was killed with his mother so it was only natural for a father to do everything to protect his other children even when it means to hide their existence. 

Kirishima looked at his watch. “In about ten minutes. All of our men are in position. Does the transmission work?”

As an answer Suoh switched on the TV and they could see a conference room from three different angles. In the crowd of normal journalists they could see a lot of familiar faces.

“So the others a curious as well.” Kirishima was a bit relieved to see some other people in the same position as himself. Seems like he was not the only one who couldn’t find out much about the new successor. 

“What’s going on?”

They all turned around and saw Takaba with a tray in his hands standing in the doorframe. Suoh and Kirishima looked both at Takaba’s bruised face. What happened to the brat again? Because it couldn’t be Asami’s work right? He would never ever hit Takaba. Did the brat run in front of a car?

Because it seemed nobody wanted to answer him Akihito hurried and put the tray on the table. “I made some tea and coffee.” He felt like he saw something he shouldn’t. He wanted to leave when he heard a foreign voice.

“Ladies and gentleman we would start the conference now.”

He turned around and saw the people on the screen taking their seats. One angle changed as well and moved with the crowed to the chairs. 

“You can stay if you want. You wanted to know why I want you to be more careful, well that’s the reason.” Asami went to the sofa and sat down facing the screen. Kirishima and Suoh grabbed two chairs from the dining table and did the same. Akihito stood a bit lost in the room when he decided to grab two cups of coffee and sat next to Asami offering him one. Asami took one and starred at the screen again. Akihito looked at the screen as well and… wait was that Mitarai? No it couldn’t be. Whoever wore the camera moved again and Akihito couldn’t tell for sure but what he had seen looked suspiciously like Mitarai. Could he really be this lucky? Was that really the Uchida-conference? But it only led to new questions. Why was Asami interested in this matter? Why should Akihito be more careful? Had Uchida Katsuro’s death really such a huge impact? Questions over questions and one person next to him who could answer them but… He took a sip of his own coffee to calm his nerves. He wanted to ask Asami but now he saw a delegation of people entering the conference room and he nearly spit the coffee out again when he saw a particular young woman entering behind two older men. He restrained from spitting the coffee across the room but choked heavily on it. When he caught his breath again he looked again. She wore a black mofuku kimono and her hair was bound in an elegant bun. No doubt.

“Yuki”

“What?” Asami looked with concerned eyes at him.

“Takaba are you alright?” Kirishima stood behind him with a glass of water but Akihito ignored him completely. He looked at the screen again the people sat down left and right two people and in the middle where most of the microphones were sat Yuki.

“Akihito?” Asami grabbed his wrist and wanted to turn him around but Akihito just stared at the screen.

“That’s Yuki… Why…” He turned around to face Asami. “Asami that woman in the middle that’s Yuki!” He could only see confusion in Asami’s eyes. He pointed at her “Snow White Asami! She is the one from yesterday!”

“Ladies and gentlemen I am glad that so many of you came today. Please let me introduce myself. My name is Uchida Yuki and I will inherit my late father’s legacy.”

Oh shit! In what trouble did he got himself again? He looked at Asami and he saw his amber eyes slightly widened in surprise. 

*****

The one little incident:  
(It happened only a few weeks after Aki moved in)

It was very unlikely for Asami to be too late. Kirishima and Suoh both waited outside the apartment. 

Kirishima looked at his watch. “At this rate he will be late for the meeting.”

“Let’s wait a bit longer. Maybe he is still eating.”

They waited for another couple of minutes and with every passing minute Kirishima grew more impatient. “And what if he is sick?” He started to walk up and down.

“I am sure he or Takaba would have told us if that is the case.” Suoh tried to calm Kirishima down. Sometimes he could really be a mother hen.

“You know him as well as I do. He would only admit that he is sick when he cannot stand straight anymore and that brat… I don’t know why he even allows him to life with him. He causes nothing but trouble. The whole Hong Kong incident was completely unnecessary…”

“Calm down. Asami seems to like him a lot and you have to admit he has his charms at least he keeps us fit.” Suoh knew that Kirishima didn’t mean it and secretly took a liking in the boy. They both noticed a positive change in Asami’s behaviour since the boy appeared. He avoided all-nighters and his dinner consisted of something else than whisky and cigarettes. Something Kirishima could only approve of.

Kirishima sighed. “If you say so… Wait… Did you hear that?!”

Suoh looked up. “What?”

“I think I heard somebody screaming.” 

They both pressed their ears against the door. They could hear very strange noises they could not categorize from the inside.

“Enough now!” Kirishima looked for his spare key and opened the door. Asami could be killed right now and they both just stood outside the door, unacceptable. Suoh took his gun out and followed him inside. The noises grew louder. They slowly and silently turned around the corner and saw… well, not what they had expected. 

“Aaaah… Aaasami not there… please… No!!!” 

The boy stood completely naked in front of the dining table with one knee on the table board. It seemed like he wanted to stabilize himself and tried to put his hands on the table board as well but Asami who stood behind him and seemingly pounded into him took his hands and pulled him back to his bare chest. The boy screamed again. As far as they both could tell not in pain. Asami let go of his hands and with one arm he pulled the boy closer to his chest and with the other hand he grabbed Akihito’s chin and turned his head around to kiss him.

Suoh and Kirishima stood there a second to long ‘till they found their composure again and went silently but very fast outside again their both ears fire red. Thanks to some unpleasant car rides they knew the boy could be loud but they actually had never seen them doing it. Outside they both didn’t dare to look at each other.

“That never happened.” Kirishima started.

“Sure thing. You should call the other party and arrange a new meeting.” Suoh answered. 

“Good idea.” 

After the call they both waited in awkward silence. When Asami finally left the apartment and looked as usual but with a knowing smirk they knew he noticed them. They both swore to never use their spar keys without a very very very good reason again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mofuku = mourning garments


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys long time no see. 
> 
> I know I haven't updated for quite some time and I am really sorry. I was always a lazy writer but I tried to update at least one of my stories per month, well as you can see I didn't make it. The cause is that one of my close family members currently suffers from cancer and everything is pretty fucked up. Additionally I moved back to my hometown and I have to look for a new job. To sum it up with: Life is a bitch! 
> 
> With that said I don't know when I will update again but please don't worry I won't abandon any of my stories.
> 
> Maybe something positive at the end: I started learning Japanese and it's really a lot of fun :)

She hated them, oh God she hated them so much. She looked around and saw many familiar faces. Faces full of shock, disgust, hate and others were just like blank white sheets. The bomb that she just dropped had hit them with full force. After a few seconds of silence an uproar started, people started to talk again and the journalists screamed questions at her and the photographers would probably have blisters the next day because of how many photos they took of her. Her eyes roamed through the room and stopped when she saw an especially familiar face, her uncle. When their eyes met she couldn’t suppress an evil grin. Oh yeah she saw in his gaze that he knew he was one of the top three on her priority list. He knew if she got him he would suffer only if he got her first he would be safe again otherwise there was no escape for him. But they both knew they couldn’t do anything right now. A kidnapping or a shootout with the press present wasn’t the best idea so they settled with a stare off. But it was a surprise for Yuki to see her uncle at the press conference. That meant he didn’t know until now that she was the head behind it all. Well, that only meant she was being underestimated she would use that to her advantage. This man had something that belonged to her and she would do everything to get it back!

 

It took full ten minutes until the journalists were quiet again. Yuki began to speak calmly again.

 

“I know this is all very confusing. Most of you didn’t know of my existence but I can assure you I am the daughter of Uchida Katsuro and his second wife. Because of the tragedy happened to my older brother and his mother my parents decided to keep my existence a secret. But due to another tragedy happened only three days ago I decided it is time to revel myself to the public and do what my beloved father always wanted, to continue what his own father once founded, this company. And I will do whatever it takes to keep this enterprise alive. My father once told me ‘Family is all that matters’ and this is what it is, this company is family to me.”

 

The men in her delegation left and right to her applauded and even some of the journalists. Ha, she would have made a great actress. She nearly had to vomit at the words ‘beloved father’ but in one point he was right there was nothing beyond family too bad he didn’t act according to his own words. After her little speech the journalists started to ask some questions. So many questions and all about unimportant stuff. Yuki groaned inwardly but answered all of them with a professional smile on her face.

 

“Yes, because not only my father but also some of his most trusted employees died there will be a few changes in staff.”

 

“I only know what the police told me and they said they would classify this tragedy as an accident.”

 

“Please excuse me but I would rather keep my private life private.”

 

And this went on for two full hours. I was exhausting acting like she actual cared for the journalist’s questions. She kinda hoped to see Takaba again tody and see his shocked face but he probably lay in bed suffering from the little beating. Kids these days, no endurance but who was she to call him a kid she was only two or three years older than him.

 

The second she left the room Silas was right by her side. “Your uncle was here.”

 

Yuki huffed. “A really, I didn’t notice seems like I’m going blind.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

They kept walking down the corridor. Yuki waved dismissively with her hand.

 

“Ah forget it I’m just in a bad mood. I hate to see his face so early in the day.”

 

Silas chuckled. “Early? It’s already 5 p.m.”

 

Not in the mood to joke Yuki leashed out. “And when the fuck did I get to sleep last night? Fucking 8 a. m. and you had nothing better to do than to wake me up at 11 a.m. for some ‘breakfast’ so excuse me if my biological clock is messed up!”

 

“I am sorry but you always want to eat with **him.** ”

 

They reached the elevator and went inside.

 

“I know. I’m sorry Silas. It’s not your fault. But he was so close he was within my grasp and I couldn’t do anything. It’s so frustrating.”

 

Silas laid his hand on her shoulders. “I know Yuki, I know.”

 

Yuki calmed down immediately. It was so rare that her bodyguard, right hand man and at the same time best friend and brother in arms called her by her given name usually he just called her ‘Boss’ or on official events ‘Uchida-sama’.

 

When they reached the top floor they went to a large office. It was once her father’s office but now it was time to redecorate. She smirked when the door opened and she saw her father’s beloved mahogany desk smashed to little pieces. A young man turned around and smirked as well.

 

“Sorry nee-chan I already started.”

 

*****

 

“So do I understand the situation right, you got beaten up by those guards and the new head of the Uchida clan herself, who by the way wasn’t available for anyone, saved you? Did I get that right?” Kirishima asked insistently.

 

“Yes it was exactly as I told you but I didn’t know who she was, I thought she was just a random employee.” Akihito felt like during a police interrogation he had had to tell Kirishima everything in great detail.

 

“You even took some suspicious pills from her, hell don’t you understand how dangerous that was?! They could have been everything from drugs to poison. Do you understand you could be dead by now? And didn’t even accrued it to your mind to ask someone from us for help we would have picked you up and why did you ditch your guard in the first place? Takaba I’m asking you something!”

 

“I… I…” Akihito never saw Kirishima this angry before. He didn’t know what to say. He felt panic rising inside his stomach. His stress level was already high after he found out who Yuki really was and the realisation how lucky he was to get away with just some bruises but Kirishimas’s outburst caused his stress level to double. He looked to Asami who sat like a cold stone statue next to him he didn’t say one word since Akihito revealed who ‘Snow White’ really was. Akihito looked back at the fuming Kirishima and tried to form some words.

 

“I… I’m sor… I didn’t know… I really didn’t know.”

 

Before Kirishima could say anything else Suoh spoke up in a more sensitive way. “Just why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“Because it only happened yesterday and it was just a mistake during a job it was nothing special. And no offence but why should you care, at that point it was just a stupid mistake. I know you have better things to do.”

 

Kirishima’s eyes softened a bit. “Because we care about you you stubborn brat.”

 

Guilt hit the boy hard. How could he doubt something like that? During all the time with Asami Suoh and Kirishima saved him more than once, Kirishima even took a bullet in Hong Kong for the sake of saving him. They weren’t best buddies but they accepted each other and Akihito came to care a great deal from them, seems like they did care as well. It was too much his eyes started to tear up.

 

“I’m sorry… I really didn’t”

 

“Enough now!” Asami’s sharp command interrupted him.

 

“You two will go and meet with our men. Review the footage and check the people who were there as well. I want a detailed report at 8 p.m. Now go!”

 

“Yes Sir” Kirishima and Suoh answered and bowed deep. They hurried outside to drive to the office. In the car Suoh calmly said.

 

“You went too far.”

 

Kirishima squinched up his face. “I know but how should I make him understand? I will apologize to Asami later.”

 

They continued to drive in silence.

 

*****

 

At the same time Asami and Akihito sat silent on the sofa. Akihito was still in a whirlwind of emotions. Did he really fuck up so bad that even Kirishima lost his patience with him? And if Kirishima was already mad how mad would Asami be. Oh God just looking at him confirmed that he was mad as hell.

 

“Asami I am really sorry.” Takaba said in a soft voice. At this point he would probably do everything to soothe Asami’s anger. An angry Asami was a dangerous Asami. Akihito noticed over time that the already unreadable man became even more unreadable when he was angry. During all the time he spent with him he was able to at least read Asami’s stoic expression on a basic level and he got a solid grip of how he thought but all his trained skills went out of the window when Asami was angry. He wasn’t able to predict what the man would do next and truth to be told it frightened him.

 

“Please Asami say something you can yell at me or do whatever but please say something.”

 

Asami turned around to sit face to face to Akihito. “I won’t yell at you.”

 

“But you are angry.”

 

Asami smirked evilly. “Did I ever yell at you when I was angry? As far as I remember I fucked you till you didn’t know your own name anymore but I never yelled at you.”

 

Akihito’s face turned tomato red. Asami brushed a finger across Akihito’s bruised cheek.

 

“But I guess that’s out of question. Akihito just tell me one thing…” Akihito hold his breath “How do you always manage to end up in such trouble?”

 

Akihito let out a surprised laugh. “I really don’t know but it’s really not my intention.”

 

Asami’s golden eyes returned to its original colour again and Akihito swore he saw a small smile. With a sigh he pulled the boy closer to him.

 

“At least I know now where to send the hospital bill.”

 

Akihito laughed. “Really?”

 

“Of course. I will hand it to her personally.”

 

Akihito looked up in shock. “Oh no please don’t go! Please don’t attack her!”

 

“What makes you think I will attack her?”

 

“Well…” Akihito became fidget “You tend to overreact when I am involved.”

 

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Explain.”

 

“Well for example the whole thing with Feilong. Please don’t get me wrong I am incredibly grateful that you came to get me but afterwards I realised it was super stupid and careless of you. You were wounded and you could have easily been killed.”

 

“Oh I didn’t know you had so much confidence in me.” Asami stated sarcastically.

 

“ **No!** I mean there was a whole ship full of Chinese and Russian mafia and you went there with I don’t know 10 people?! When I think about what could have happened I get nightmares. And now you want to go to a yakuza nest and provoke them over something so stupid. Hey don’t laugh that’s not funny!” Akihito tried to punch Asami with his fist but it was stopped by Asami’s large hand.

 

“So you care about me that much?”

 

Akihito blushed again. “No I didn’t mean it that way!”

 

“No, no! No turning back on your words. But let me speak frankly to you.” He grabbed Akihito’s chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. “You are mine! Mine to possess, mine to care for, mine to protect and mine to mark. I won’t allow anyone to mark you like this unpunished. No one is allowed to touch you like this. On the other hand I won’t start a war if it can be avoided but don’t misunderstand I would and I will if necessary, never forget that.” Asami’s aura turned sinister and his eyes spit golden fire again. He brought their lips together and started to kiss Akihito possessively. Asami’s words frightened and turned Akihito on at the same time. He was lost. He didn’t know what to think anymore but it didn’t matter. He didn’t know when or how it happened all he knew was that this man became his everything and he could never let go of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just before I forget to write it again I want to thank you all for your support, you are the best :D


End file.
